Stars And Fire
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: Part of my Nalu love fest submissions(as seen in Nalu Lovefest ) and part of an upcoming Fairytail colloborative fanfiction project prompt: fantasy . Natsu's perspective of his bond with Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Stars And Fire**

**Bonus Prompt Day 1: Fantasy**

**_Author's note:_**_these are Nalu lyrics originally written for an upcoming collaborative Fairytail project on fanfiction with linkinparkkillersfan. I have submitted them to the Nalu Love Fest. I'm well aware fantasy could be dreams but it's also a genre. The Fairytail anime is fantasy and since the lyrics represent the original universe, I'd thought this might work :) Enjoy! and Yes, I'm proud to say I'm a hardcore Nalu shipper!_

_I'm currently working on a erotic Nalu story too among others. Happy Nalu love fest 2014!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics<strong>

**1.** I remember the day when we first met  
>It was fate for our paths to cross<br>I thought you were strange  
>But I liked you anyway<p>

You showed me kindness  
>when I was down on<br>my luck that day  
>(Reference to ﬁrst few episodes)<p>

**Prechorus**  
>Now here we are.<br>We've come such a long way.  
>Follow me and I'll see you through<p>

**Chorus**  
>You are the stars and I am the ﬁre<br>(reference to Lucy being a celestial wizard and Natsu being a ﬁre dragon slayer)  
>You and I were always meant to collide<br>You are my best friend,  
>The one who will always hold a special place in my heart<br>Know I'll be always be here for you  
>To catch you when you fall<br>(reference to all the times in various arcs when Natsu catches Lucy)  
>To hold you when there's tears in your eyes<br>I'll protect you from the demons in the world  
>And ﬁght by your side<br>So take my hand and we will  
>take on this world together<p>

**2.** I recall your fear the during that battle  
>(reference to tenrou island arc when facing off against Hades)<br>I felt you trembling  
>Believe me,<br>I was afraid too  
>but you gave me courage<p>

Do you remember the time you wanted to give up?  
>Tears were in your eyes<br>And I held your hand  
>(reference to that famous Nalu moment in episode 122)<br>Know that I'm always here to comfort you

**[Prechorus]**

Your smile and your laughter light up my life.  
>When you're grieving, I'll help you smile again.<br>(reference to that Nalu scene in the phoenix priestess movie when he comforts her)

**[Chorus]**

**3.** Come with me and we will take on this world together  
>Never forget, how much I care<br>I'm so glad to have you in my life  
>What ever lies ahead for us to confront<p>

I will shelter you from the storm  
>I will protect the future so that we can go on more adventures<br>(Grand Magic Games Arc, season 5, though I haven't entirely got to that part yet. Or at least the funimation dub hasn't which it will soon!).  
>I can smile and laugh with you<br>And I will always stand with you

**[Chorus]**

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

_ All done ! 'm hoping to start posting submissions for the collab Fanfiction project with linkninparkkillers fan who I haven't from in a few weeks. If you would to join in on this project , let me know. You can submit one shots or even small two or three shots, you wrote for festivals on tumblr or collab projects and I can collect them. Just message me where I can find them or a download link. Thanks! Also if you some one wants to turn these lyrics into an actual song, let me know!_

__You can find my submission on Nalu love fest as teamedwardjace and reblogged on my primary teamedwardjace2. I'm working on stories for the nalu love fest but some might be late. Don't forget to review!__


	2. Author's Note:Febuary 9th 2015

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a February 2015 update to assure you that I am not dead. I just want to thank everyone such as star(fanfiction) for reading, favourite and liking my stories on my profiles and tumblr! Anyway, I'm still writing. I'm working on a late Nalu lovefest submission and a longer nalu story and I have some things planned for the Fairytail faniction(which will also have some my other published stories) involvin shelbyshoe, linkinparkkillersfan, darkshining light and geminimabs if she's still interested._

_You can keep up with me on here, twitter(Teamedwardjace) tumblr (mainly teamedwardjace2) youtube (Twishadowhunter where there are links to my other profiles in my about page) fictionpress(Twishadowhunter) as well as wattpad(Twishadowhunter) and archive of our own (Twishadowhunter)_

_Thanks everyone and blessed be to any any pagan/wiccan readers.(I'm not pagan) :)_


	3. 11 days of angtmas story tweak

_The first chapter of 11 days of angtmas has been slightly tweaked thanks to the positive review of Dancewithseatbelts who denoted a minor error in the last paragraph to fix. Check out her work! She's amazing ._

_Anyways, I used rain as a metaphor for tears .I also added my new YouTube channel Twishadowhunter3, which I had to restart due to the site being a prick. Please check it out, watch the videos , view my channel and like, and comment . Don't forget to share and tell others to do the same! Take care for now!_


	4. A Letter To My Readers: June 8th 2015

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you for your continuous support so far and your positive feedback on my stories which is greatly appreciated. I'd though I'd share my progress with you in this note .**_

_**Firstly , regarding that potential collaboration with linkinparkillersfan, Dark Shining Light, Shelbyshoe and Geminimabs, right now that appears to be in the works indefinitely as we've all been busy. nevertheless, I'll ask them when they want to start posting within the week. In pertaining to Submit To My Flames and Give Me Sanctuary, their status is still in progress as there may be more to come particularly from Sheblyshoe as I've asked if she was interested in that . I'll remind her again and I'm hoping to collaborate with her futher. An audioversion of Submit To My Flames may be also in it's way .**_

_**I'm still continuing to work on other Fairytail FICs and have ideas for other ones in the midst of balancing my life , and school and another collaboration with my friend Kate Metz on a nave artificial project -who I originally worked with on Eternity now available on youtube and soundcloud for your streaming pleasure which is also download .**_

_**I hope all is well. Feel free to drop me a line or go to my fanfiction profile where you can see my other platforms to connect with me on .**_

_**I look forward to hearing from you .**_

_**Kind Regards,**_

_**Twishadowhunter **_


End file.
